1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photo sensor, a method of manufacturing the photo sensor, and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo sensor may sense incident light by including a light receiving unit. Recently, photo sensors have been applied to various fields.
For example, a photo sensor may be used in a display apparatus. Recently, flat panel display apparatuses that can be easily transported and used in various external environments have attracted attention.
However, visibility of flat panel display apparatuses may vary according to intensity of external illumination.